


Favor Me

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, pussy Shiro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: Shiro生日快乐！今天第二篇迦拉KK和pussy Shiro。完全不符合科学的外星性爱。有产卵&宫交。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Favor Me

Shiro不讨厌自己的身体。

注意用词：不讨厌。诚然，他比常人高挑宽阔，那要归功于数年如一日的体能训练和现代科技无限供应、副作用归置到最小的营养片剂，Shiro熟悉运动，享受掌控身体直到每条肌肉纤维尖叫撕扯的感觉，再说，他也别无选择。自十五岁起接受诊断，他被告知必须做到最刻苦与最好，记得你的梦想吗，Takashi？想实现它就要和你自己搏斗。

医生未用的那词是“活下去”，Shiro的确做到了，他对此并不骄傲，但依旧幸存至今。在加里森，他和其他骑士一样，挑单周或双周开设搏击课程，最初新鲜感和明星印象褪去以后，参加的人数固定到四五十人。从一片不一的体态看去，能够看到张张仰望的、汗水闪光的面容，像是目睹星尘凝聚，成为天空新的向标。他们好年轻啊。但倘若让他来选，他还是宁愿要走过太多弯路、伤痕累累、正在老去的这个自己。

休息时，身旁痛饮功能饮料的学员突然注意到什么，目光停留的时间长到到他不得不扭过头。“哦，抱歉长官，”那孩子尴尬地比划上臂位置，“只是看到那道伤口……和我哥哥的很像。”

他指的是Shiro肩膀处深红的瘢痕，斜长似一道裂谷。“我知道，卤素枪才能弄成那样。妈妈说他没丢掉整条胳膊算很幸运了。”

他顿了一下，似乎才想起Shiro那巨大、异星的机械臂。“对不起我不是有意……”“没关系，她说的很对。”他耸耸肩，“我没把两条胳膊全丢掉，也很幸运了。”

孩子轻笑起来，有些羞赧，“那些伤都是战争中受的吗？”

他的语气带着未参与过战争的好奇。Shiro点点头，喝了一口水，他当然记不起所有那些，就连痛觉都只是记忆里一个模糊的红点。背后的刀痕大概来自某次不小心的小组任务；脖颈处，反反复复的电击实验使得皮肤干枯死灰；大腿上的穿刺伤如果偏离几寸他也许再不能走路。这些就是他和所有受害者都要经受的后果。至于最难以忽视的……唉，那湿热小穴，对一个人高马大的男子来说太窄小不起眼。他对此态度较为模糊，多重高潮是不错，可每月经历疲惫焦躁、没准还有止痛药热水袋的几天，可真受罪。

不过也有好的部分。非常、非常美好的部分。

“你湿透了。”Keith在他耳边讲，身下那根东西、硬挺肿胀带着不容忽视的软脊，缓缓推进Shiro体内，令他把呻吟全埋进枕头。Keith一根指正伸到下腹摸索，寻找腿间一珠软肉，他知道抚爱那地方就能让Shiro头晕目眩，叫出声音索求更多。Shiro想要的，他向来不吝给予。

他吻着Shiro的后颈。尽管破坏的组织使得那一块皮肤难以接驳太多细微感受，Shiro闭上眼，仍能感到热。Keith嘴唇的热度贴在他烧灼的血管上，就像要熔开他灰白皲裂的外壳，露出岩浆。Shiro恨不得一直沉没，被暴露在此刻的亲密中，他全身发抖，而Keith才刚刚整根没入，顶端凸出的脊磨过内壁软嫩一点，令他不知自己是想失禁抑或高潮。

Keith知道他喜欢这样，他跟Shiro确认，只是这种话也让人有些难以回答。“我能全进去吗，Shiro……你会不舒服吗？”迦拉男人伏在背脊，温柔地、一次一次地顶弄进狭窄入口，他们已不是夹在两场闪电战中间，都劳累过度又渴求一点肌肤相亲，在简报后争分夺秒去轮机室缠进对方身体。等时间终于站到他们这方，Shiro更喜欢躲在被子下一点点确认彼此肌肤，亲吻和发笑的时间多过做爱。对方的身体是另一种新异，流畅的肌肉线条，相较于人类略显粗糙的皮肤，毛发本该更多，但Keith对人类血统的那半继任明显免除了这点。

Shiro熟悉每一条黯淡如黑曜石的疤痕，或新或旧，一些他知道来源，一些仍留给喁喁私语的枕边故事。其中几件，他亲眼目睹Keith被刀锋撕裂。还有一条来自Shiro。

Keith似乎不在意。用手指抚过它们，对方舒服得喉头低哼，耳朵尖抖抖，只要Shiro来吻，他就陡然变得柔软。此前两周，无论Shiro如何求欢他都硬着心肠推拒，只因一次救援任务Shiro为将他拉出燃烧的机舱在一块船体碎壳上扎穿了手臂。奇怪的家伙，不要Shiro来骑他，却愿意趴在情人腿间舔吸出颤缩高潮，就算Shiro已经满脸赤红勒令他停止，Keith只是不悦地将舌尖扎深了一些，启开内里深红的小缝。

对Shiro来说，当然不够。他感到身上Keith不断转移着重心，不愿将全部重量压到自己身上来，好像他不知道Shiro最爱那样。“你压不碎我，”Shiro缠紧他的手指，呻吟道，“我能举起两个你呢。”

“然后再扭伤一次手？不了谢谢。”Keith顺着肌肉向上抚，拇指摩挲一点，水养舱早就让那里愈合如初，只余一圈闪电状的裂纹，Keith低头亲吻那疤痕，Shiro纵容地笑笑。伤疤只是最微不足道的后果，他更不想Keith为此内疚或担心。

“可以把它想成……终于加入了大家庭。”他傻乎乎地说，示意自己赤裸皮肤上陈旧的刀伤、大片瘢痕，纸割。信不信由你，最后一样是最疼的。Keith愣了一下，然后埋头进他肩膀吃吃笑起来。

“你这傻瓜！”他的话声好温柔，可不像是那个在舰桥上一言不合就和Lance斗嘴三百回合的刺头了。“你得补偿我，先生，”Shiro乘胜追击，夹紧身体里热胀的阴茎，而后忍不住呻吟出声，天，他好大，“让我感觉好一点……”

Keith搂着他的腰，另一只手还和他十指相锁，老二倒顶到他子宫口，Shiro想要尖叫，前端却一下子挤进那软韧一握，雄性的、未发育完全的宫腔像个套子裹着Keith外星老二的顶端，没记错的话，上面有两条柔软凸起，再出格的性玩具不过如此了。Shiro腔道爱液黏腻，弄得两人下体都乱糟一团，Keith每抽出一次，水响细碎流下两腿缝隙。这时他才发出声音，听起来也像是小狗打嗝，喉头呜咽翻涌，Keith贴着他的肩膀微笑。

“好了，好了，”这火焰说道，安抚他胸口，“痛吗？”“慢一点。”Shiro低声说，“最后……最后再进来，不然我去得太快了……”

Keith乖乖应承，门齿来啃咬他浑圆肩膀，吮出一片粉红，又不住吻两周前那道伤口，新肉早就长全，身体里仍泛起痒，那股痒意顺着尾椎窜上来，Shiro抬起一点身体，意识到自己两边乳头都硬了起来。

“我喜欢看着你，”Keith的舌头舔过凹凸的纹路，所有裂痕，“所有地方……都爱。”他总在床上这么说，直白的孩子，他告诉Shiro自己多爱他的身体，在此之前，异星人以为性不过繁衍和野兽的行当，是人类同僚腿间那汪湿热小穴教会他天堂滋味，每一次他都比上一次更沉迷，想要发现新的地方、让Shiro呻吟和哭叫出来的方法。没有什么是那张年轻急躁的嘴巴说不出的，当Shiro在迦拉男人腿上浮沉，Keith眼睛半阖，以那副情色模样说我好爱你的小穴、Shiro你把我下头吸得好紧好暖。这急色心切的小狼，Shiro奖赏他，让他哽咽着爆发在自己甬道深处，口中胡乱嚼着颠三倒四的迦拉话和Shiro的名字。

吻像要在久愈的肌肤下植根，从新的皮肉和旧的、翻搅破碎的皮肉。“你太爱我，才会这么说。”Shiro玩笑道，为掩饰舌下一抹羞耻苦味，但Keith突然抬起头来。

他火热的呼吸刺入后颈，令Shiro起了鸡皮疙瘩。“我是很爱你，大个子。”对方嘟哝道，一臂却绕过Shiro下腹，拉拽他起身。他的阴茎还合在体内，这么一弄滑出去大半，Shiro有些慌张起来，趴跪在床上不知对方想怎么做。“Keith，你要、”迦拉人摆弄他紧贴自己胸膛，Keith身形或许没那么宽阔，但他比Shiro高出一截，轻易拉着他腿将臀部托起。Shiro还没适应赤身裸体悬空的感觉，就被往下套进那根仍旧挺立的粗大阴茎。

他一下哽住，下意识晃荡小腿挣扎，Keith却坚决地制住他，把他钉在自己身上不能动弹。他给情人呼吸与适应的时间，并慢慢抬起手臂，让Shiro腿间大张的阴户向上滑脱，又夹紧臀部顶弄回去。

Shiro投降了，反手去勾住他肩背以作支撑，“你要做什么，甜心？”他呻吟着问道，下面被插进滑出，Keith抱着他似乎把流下的爱液都滴到地板。Shiro被干得昏昏沉沉，睁开眼，却分辨出自己脸孔、大片精赤的肌肤。灯光给他们披上柔和光晕，房子里只起居室有宽大的全身镜，一旁壁柜上还摆着这夜他们喝过的酒。仿佛突然把床上私密事带进平凡不过的日常生活，这是他们的住处，Shiro本不用脸红，胸口却升上一团滚热来。

“看看你自己，”Keith在背后说着，“看看你有多漂亮。”

Shiro能看到自己红肿的阴蒂，被Keith性器填满、向外翻去的饱满阴唇，镜子里一切一清二楚，他湿润微张的嘴，泛红的胸膛，两颗乳珠勃起充血，腹部一道骇人的红褐色伤疤，女巫曾经将他生生剖开。那么多、那么多新鲜的吻痕。

光滑的大腿和被Keith稳稳勾住的滑腻膝弯，浅淡体毛，他们淫靡的交合处。当晚他们还是第一次，那里很干净，一点透明淫液从相连地方溢出来，Keith整根没入，液体就顺着柱身滑到硕大阴囊。

Shiro又被操开最里面，肚子给插得鼓起一块。他实在太舒服，仰头靠在Keith颈窝，下体缩合潮吹，先是流出一小股，紧接控制不了，竟喷到镜子上，阴部粉红贝肉不停吸吮，止不住榨着对方鼓胀的老二。这淫荡模样自然也、全被Keith看了去，他盯着湿漉漉的银镜好一会没做声，Shiro小腹紧绷，酸痛又饱满。他动动头，对方已松开手小心放他下来。

两脚踏上坚实地面，感官却像还浮在空中，“扶好了。”对方粗鲁地催促，推着他贴上冰凉的镜子，Shiro还未站定就感觉一根东西热热全推进，他低喘一声，仍不明所以，Keith已经按着他的腰操起来。

他一点余地没留，每下都撞到宫口敏感处，几次让Shiro软了腰，只能勉力趴在镜子上被从后进犯。Keith用力太蛮，逼他撅着屁股迎合自己的抽送，掐住侧腰竟令Shiro只能足尖点地，站立不稳，全靠对方掌控才没跌倒地面。

镜子渐渐被体温暖热，Shiro和自己红透情迷的脸对个正着，他一直是受人尊重好舰长，现在却被操得面红耳赤抽噎不住，身体随激烈动作往上耸，Keith低头来咬他滚烫耳郭，舌头舔进，又含住柔软耳垂细细吮吻。Shiro被撩拨得心擂如鼓，他意识到自己多渴望多迷恋身体里这个男人，知道两人全身心无保留爱着彼此。有什么能比这更诱人呢。

他被抚摸过臀部、腰、小腹到胸口，捻住一颗乳头来回折磨，Keith用迦拉语呢喃着什么话，突然又转为通用语，他在说Shiro的身体感觉有多好，他说，看着你受伤真吓坏我了，如果你出事我该怎么办……让我要怎么办。

可那也是为了他。他从后扳过Shiro的下巴、毫无章法地吻上去，滑软舌尖在口中翻搅，迦拉人根部的结已经开始膨胀，Keith闷哼着掐他的屁股，竟然就用结在小穴进出起来，挤进去的声音像含一小汪水，Shiro听着就羞耻性奋得受不了。结太大了，Keith以前又没这么疯干过他，很快他只有讨饶的份，腿软得站不住全靠镜子和Keith的手支撑。

“……我爱这一切，Shiro，一切，”对方告诉他，“所有让你成为你的部分。”

Shiro被翻过来，整个抱起，腿缠上Keith腰间，一下填满了结和精液。接着，第一个卵向上推进他的甬道，他被内射进一个小高潮，混乱乞求着 _不要_ 与 _更多_ 。卵光滑沉甸，坠进他的腹腔，被塞进几颗，Shiro已知道自己又要高潮。Keith体贴将他放平到地板，趴在身上往里捅，把卵全推进最深处，被Shiro小穴包裹得嘶嘶吸气，舌头都伸出来。

Shiro肚子一点点被卵和精液撑大，发出声音也只是虚弱叫着Keith名字。对方给了他六个或许七个，被又一次抱起来时，内里明显绞动滑溜溜的体液和柔韧卵体，Shiro明明已去了不止一次，却比任何时候都性欲勃发。他像八爪鱼缠着Keith不放，直到迦拉人发出喘不过气般的大笑声。

“你勒死我了。”他控诉，拧一把Shiro的腰，让舰长咕哝着躲闪。结还没完全褪下，但稍一用力便能离开撑大的穴口，跟着涌出的是小股浓白精水，Shiro穴口紧绷，排异感异常明显，他搂着Keith感受最外面那颗卵掉出，滑进臀缝间。Keith急切向下看着。

“我得帮你，Shiro，”他匆忙地劝慰道，“得先弄出来几个，不然你睡得不舒服——这是你自己说的。”

舰长却伸手裹住他沉坠的阴囊，指腹揉进下腹硬而紧实的肌群。这激得Keith耳朵一抖，又脸红起来。“你还有多少没出来，宝贝？”Shiro歪倒枕褥中，望着他的眼神倒再清醒和渴望不过，“你想都给我对吗。”

Keith吞口水，又点点头，“再过一会，”他小声保证道，“我可能……还需要几次。”

Shiro安慰地微笑，用两只手指分开涂满精液的外阴。他让Keith注视自己探进粗大机械指节，拌出些滑腻声响，粉红肉缝痉挛着挤出一枚乳白的卵。Keith有些呼吸不稳，Shiro便用足跟磨他半勃阳具，故意的。里面的种子越钻越深，他必须不停收合甬道才能推出一颗，手指实在不够，脖子手臂和大腿都酸痛。“要我抱你起来吗？”Keith提议，Shiro摇头，艰难换成俯卧位，臀部挺起，妄图让重力帮些忙。

不属于他的手指侵入进来，勾动摸索深处，Shiro这才感到凉的体液滚下大腿内侧，一枚卵裹在其中，脱出穴口时舔吮般啵地一声。床上大片黏湿，Shiro早就乏力，跪在狼藉小滩中。暴露的阴部却突然被热软一尖探入。他抱住枕头，差点坐上Keith的脸。不过对方似乎并不在意。

带茧的指和湿热平滑的舌头，用在一处就叫人发疯、叫人吸紧那圈柔嫩组织，以防被吞吃吮净。一颗卵被推回穴口，很快又随甬道缠绵落出，Keith用舌头玩弄他的穴，齿列轻轻在肿胀的阴蒂碰一下，Shiro就因刺痛拱起脊背，他还要抱怨，已经被顺畅的一挺填满。

里面可还有卵呢，迦拉人勃起的老二给不了什么空余，Shiro内里被清晰充实，滑腻腻，咕啾一下，卵推进早被操开过一回的宫口去了，他的身体好像对此熟稔不过，即便Keith的龟头已经跟着挤开那狭窄屏障，Shiro过了片刻才意识到自己在高潮中流了不少眼泪。

肉体极乐似乎缠个没穷没尽，他腹肌和两腿都在抖，但怎么也到不了终点，Keith只一味拽着他的头发，将他往上顶，卵伴随大量粘液从雄性的产卵口填进子宫，Shiro哪也去不了，像被强行受孕的母马，哽咽着做他产精的小洞。Keith将他手掌搁到肚皮，让他摸。

坏家伙。野男人。Shiro真爱他。

好了，两人力气都用尽，性爱后的湿床单没有任何性感可言，于是他们偷懒在床铺另一端搂抱，Keith将头枕在他心口，像块会呼噜的大石。Shiro还想说些话，张口却被黑暗吸附声音。最后他说出的是“下一堂课我想请你来做示范，可以吗？”

对方在他怀中扭了扭，不以为意，“当然，”带着困倦鼻音，“只要你不介意我把你的学生揍得哭天抹泪。”

“那你还是跟我对手好了。”Shiro笑道。Keith哼了声。

“只要你不介意我在你学生们面前揍得你哭天抹泪。”

“有自信是好事，甜心。”他抚摸着Keith的头发，“但加里森的不败记录目前还是我的，你得更努力些才行。”

“够狂的，老家伙。”“都是数据统计。我从没输过。”

然而Keith没作声。黑发编入Shiro指缝，他望着天花板上的黑暗。

“也许我应当输一次，对吗？”他轻声说，不是真的在问谁。Keith是暗夜里一个模糊的轮廓，Shiro习惯性在黑暗里找到他的脸，那张美丽面孔上些许的粗粝和缺憾，由自己一手造成。他明白Keith为什么说那些话，看到一个人的伤痛，也是向着自己落下刀刃。那只让他陷得更深。站在镜子前，身体成为一幅伤痕的版图、这场旷日持久的战争的全部缩影。所有人是刽子手，所有人是其牺牲品，Shiro绝不特别。但他仍旧——仍旧会想，自己是否该输一次。

输给谁呢？Keith的泪水犹如上个人生的幻梦，Shiro所给他的终其一生不能消除，将他自私地困在自己的伤口。而Keith还是告诉他： **这一切** 。Shiro被压在温暖重量下，肺和心脏都抗议，他倒宁愿这样多呆一会。感受他在自己身边，感受他的身躯，感受他活着。

“你的手真酷。”超市收银台旁，隔壁购物车里的小女孩瞪圆眼睛说。Shiro收到过不少五星评价，因此咧嘴一笑。“它能喷火吗？”小孩扒着车筐使劲抻出脖子，Shiro只好帮她扶住车。

“抱歉，不能喷火。”

“十万伏特电击呢？”

“也不行。”

“它能飞？”

“最多离开我三十米，”他想了想，“这算飞吧？”

“当然！哇，真酷，我以后也想要一只。”她说，伸出一只小金桔那么大点的手。女孩缺了半根小指。和Shiro巨大的机械掌相比，那只人类的手如此稚嫩脆弱。然而，有些人的心截然相反。

Shiro向下看着她。

“也许以后你的手指会喷火。”他温和地说。当然，当然，她也会变得一样酷！抱了满怀南瓜与牛奶瓶的母亲来道歉，Shiro提出帮她拿着东西，然后提出送她们回家。

“告诉你个秘密，”在一座红砖公寓前，Shiro蹲下来面对女孩好奇的大眼，“我的手臂也许飞不了太高，但我能。”

她兴奋起来。“真的？你会飞？”

“坐在一架公园那么大的机器人里就可以。”

女孩的嘴瘪下去：“哦，那样啊，真没劲。”她又补充：“我在电视里见过大机器人，它们看着好傻瓜。”

正是明朗秋日，路过的居民都看到这男人在个小屁孩面前笑出眼泪来。

Keith的易感期准是到了最后一轮。Shiro昏沉中被亲吻嘴唇，想回应又疲于动弹，他两腿分开着，大概被插弄有一会了。Keith按揉阴蒂帮他放松，结已经在入口胀大。“你做得真好，”对方嘶哑地讲，“真好……放松，Shiro。”

噢。他虚弱地叫出来，脚尖勾起，被不知何时积攒起的高潮攫住。汗水流过眉毛，Shiro勉力睁开眼，发现对方从昏暗的光线中凝望，目不转睛。一个世界正自灰白废墟中新生，他却只看着一个人。

“我说过了，”Keith吻他的手腕，看着他，“你多么美丽。”

他们曾进入宇宙最黑暗的所在，投入深空，来到死寂或遍布寒冰的星球，有时同行，有时独自一人。伤疤并不令Shiro感到丑陋，但或许，是那些无望的时日在一点点磨灭他，任何时候只要想起，经久的痛楚仍锋锐如针刺。

Shiro不能厌恶自己，他经历得多到明白那是怎样一种愚行，但他同样也不能和过去轻易握手言和。活下去意味着携带自己人生的所有过失，那些伤口。

而他不必独自一人。

内心深处，Shiro明白Keith在他身上看到了什么，不是头衔、制服、无数的伤疤，当他们相遇时Shiro见到一个灵魂闪闪发光，在宇宙深处不甘沉默地灼烧。如果不是时机如此，他还会站在这里，遇到他吗？让未知数保持未知吧，Keith抱紧他，相合的身体是一片温暖的酸麻，Shiro被填满着、保护着，蜷缩在Keith怀中。他心知，完美无瑕的青春和无悔的时光本也不存在，缺憾成就了他们，他不用推开那扇门回到过去，吞下红或蓝的小药丸，做出选择。

他要此时此刻。

  


END


End file.
